Warriors: Ivystar's Struggle
by Petalwish
Summary: "WindClan is my Clan. I am there leader, Ivystar. But they are tearing each other apart! Split by loyalty towards Tunnelers or Moor Runners and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to hold them together." As WindClan cats begin to takes sides and fight there recently appointed leader, Ivystar finds herself caught in the middle and she doesn't know what to do.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Before we go into the Alleginces I'd just like to point out this is back in the Forest Territory of WindClan WAY before Bluestar and even Pinestar. But these are made up cats! Anyway I hope you enjoy, I don't own warriors that my friends belongs to the all noble Erin Hunter!**

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: Ivystar-**skinny long legged black she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Jayfrost-**white tom with gray speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Willowflame-**fluffy silver she-cat with striking yellow eyes **Apprentice: Dewpaw**

**Warriors:**

**(Moor Runners)**

**Meadowheart-**tortiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Quailheart-**dark ginger tom with blue eyes

**Sunstep**-light orange tabby with amber eyes

**Birdtail-**tan she-cat with red eyes **Apprentice: Honeypaw**

**Petalsky-**silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Rainwing-**gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Coldfang-**black tom with white paw and green eyes

**Rippleheart-**black and gray she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Harepaw**

**Moorflight-**brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Lilybreeze-**black she-cat with brown tail and yellow eyes

**(Tunnelers)**

**Ashheart-**gray tom with black striped tail and blue eyes

**Wolfear-**large brown and white tom with green eyes

**Beetleclaw-**white tom with gray and brown stripes and amber eyes

**Sweetpetal-**fluffy white she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Poppypaw**

**Lionshadow-**huge golden tom with black stripe down back and yellow eyes

**Morningblaze-**dusty brown tom with amber eyes

******Blizzardwing-**huge white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Dewpaw-**gray tom with brown paws and blue eyes

**Honeypaw-**golden she-cat with green eyes

**Harepaw-**brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Poppypaw-**tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

**Runningwhisper-**pale brown tabby she-cat (mother to **Jayfrost's** kits: **Kinkkit**-white and brown she-kit with twisted paw, **Fawnkit-**small gray tabby she-kit and **Dawnkit-**orange tabby she-kit)

**Shrewtail-**tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes (expecting **Blizzardwing's** kits)

**Elders:**

**Loonflight-**black and white she-cat

**Tangledstripe-**brown tom with three odd stripes down back

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Webstar-**large brown and black tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: Blossomwing-**brown tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Applepaw **(mottled brown tom)

**Medicine Cat: Vineheart-**black she-cat

**Warriors:**

**Crowfrost-**black and white she-cat

**Taloncloud-**tan tom with green eyes

**Goosefur-**old gray tom with long tail

**Birchtail-**light brown tabby she-cat with black tail **Apprentice: Harrenpaw **(brown and white tom)

**Featherheart-**fluffy white and gray she-cat

**Stripedpelt-**tan tom with black stripe down back

**Leafstrike-**black and brown she-cat

**Bravedawn-**orange tabby tom

**Queens:**

**Lightningcloud-**white she-cat with tan stripes (mother to **Stripedpelt's** kits: **Hawkkit**-brown tabby tom and **Stormkit**-gray tom)

**Littleheart-**brown she-cat

**Elders:**

**Foxtalon-**orange tom

**Snowsplash-**white she-cat

**Larkfeather**-tiny tan and brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Oakstar-**broad shouldered brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy: Fishheart-**gray she-cat with no tail

**Medicine Cat: Cedartooth-**black tom with white paws and blue eyes **Apprentice: Fireblaze **(ginger tom)

**Warriors:**

**Bramblefawn-**brown tabby tom

**Reedblaze-**black and gray tom

**Falconsong-**black she-cat with loud screech

**Berrytail-**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Whitepaw **(white tom)

**Wavecloud-**milky gray she-cat

**Smallclaw-**black tom with small claws **Apprentice: Blackpaw **(black tom)

**Firewhisker-**ginger tom

**Pebblelake-**gray and brown she-cat

**Queens:**

**Duskwillow-**dark brown she-cat (mother to **Bramblefawn's **kits**: Podkit-**black she-kit and **Curlkit-**white and gray tom)

**Elders:**

**Pounceblaze-**black and brown tom

**Fallenheart-**gray tabby she-cat with twisted paw

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Cinderstar-**gray she-cat with long tail and amber eyes

**Deputy: Smokeflower-**dark gray she-cat with white belly **Apprentice: Eaglepaw **(brown and white she-cat)

**Medicine Cat: Shinninggaze-**light orange she-cat with large blue eyes**  
**

**Warriors:**

**Shadestrike-**dark brown she-cat with white tail

**Twistedfoot-**tan tom with twisted paw

**Nightclaw-**huge black tom **Apprentice: Darkpaw **(pitch black tom)

**Tigerstripe-**brown tom with black stripes

**Fernslash-**gray she-cat with long claws

**Fangheart-**gray and black tom

**Sandbird-**sandy colored she-cat

**Queens:**

**Shybreeze-**white she-cat (mother to **Fangheart's **kits: **Leafkit-**mottled brown tom, **Moonkit-**black she-kit and **Stripekit-**white striped tom)

**Elders:**

**Patchheart-**black and white tom

**Leopardstrike-**orange she-cat with black spots

* * *

**Prologue:**

Cool air ruffles Ivystar's fur as she gazes up at the stars above. _Oh StarClan there's been so many arguments between Moor Runners and Tunnelers lately what should I do? _Silver Pelt glittering unresponsive down at her and she sighs,

"StarClan doesn't always have the answers you seek." a voice murmurs behind her and Ivystar turns to see her medicine cat Willowflame behind her.

"No?" Ivystar asks cocking her head to one side, Willowflame gazes up at the glittering sky. Then flicks her tail towards the sleeping bodies of warriors and apprentices around them.

"Our Clan may sleep under StarClan's watch each night but that doesn't make StarClan answer us more often." Willowflame breaths, Ivystar's black fur bristles.

"I know that! We sleep closer to the stars so that StarClan watches over us not so that they send us messages!" she hisses, Willowflame's yellow eyes sparkle in the moon light. Ivystar turns away from her, glancing towards her den. A large hollowed out boulder nestled beside Tall Rock where Ivystar calls the Clan together. She then turns to look at the other dens, the warriors and apprentices hardly even use their dens. But WindClan had built them in case of bad weather, actually WindClan hadn't exactly built them. They were holes in the ground made by rabbits and badgers, Ivystar wasn't sure how they were made but they had been there since way before her time. A mew rises from the nursery and Ivystar suppresses a smile, the nursery and the elders den are located on the other side of the camp under a gorse wall. They are made of bramble thicket so they are much easier for young and old cats to squeeze out of. A noise outside the camp surprises Ivystar and she turns towards the gorse tunnel, the entrance to camp. Fur pricking warily she pads forward, "Hello?" she whispers so not to wake Birdtail, Rippleheart and Rainwing who are sleeping near the exit.

"Hi Ivystar!" The familiar voice of her sister Sweetpetal calms her. _It's just the tunnelers back from late night work! _"Sorry if we startled you" she adds padding into the sandy hallow. Blizzardwing, Beetleclaw and Poppypaw follow her.

"Brought Poppypaw out late?" Ivystar questions,

"It was awesome! Were working on digging towards the gorge its going to be SO cool! I've got to tell Honeypaw, Harepaw and Dewpaw!" Poppypaw mews excitedly, Ivystar licks her kits cheek.

"Alright little one, then get some sleep" she murmurs softly, Poppypaw nods to Sweetpetal before racing off to probably wake up the Clan by yowling to her sister, Honeypaw and her brothers, Harepaw and Dewpaw.

"You've got your paws full with her!" Ivystar jokes, Sweetpetal smiles.

"She's enthusiastic about EVERYTHING! But she's so sweet and its nice to mentor my sisters kit." she murmurs, Ivystar smiles.

"Well you go and get some sleep, okay?" Ivystar orders gazing into her sisters green eyes.

"Alright," Sweetpetal yawns, adding. "You to okay?"

"I will eventually, first I'm going to take a wake down to the look out rock. Maybe StarClan will answer me there." she murmurs softly, Sweetpetal cocks her head to one side confused but she doesn't pester her sister.

"Don't be out late" she warns,

"I won't." Ivystar promises before slipping away and heading towards the lake.

* * *

**Did you like it? Prologues short I know! But all the chapters will be at least 1,000 words if not more! Please review and I really appreciate when you follow and fave as well!**

**~Petalwish**


	2. Chapter 1

**Answering Reviews Time: (Will do this each chap!)**

**OnceInABlueSun: :D AM! YAYAYAYAYYAYA**

**Lulu Noctuam: Your reviews always make me smile! I like the new profile pic and name ;) I agree about ThunderClan their not that great and I LOVE WindClan (and RiverClan) I would also prefer to be a Moor Runner but I guess I wouldn't have the choice! And Poppypaw will play a big part in this story!**

**Tigerlily of RiverClan: Thanks and I AM!**

**Awesome Heart Pringle: And here the more is...**

**ShastamaeFirepool**: **Thanks! I DO TO! (lol)**

**Petalfall11**: **You are my petal buddie! YA! And Thanks!**

**BrambleBerryStar**: **I AM BETTER NOW! I wouldn't know about allergies though, I don't have any :D what are you allergic to?**

**maddogjean1**:** I will need the luck :P I LOVE the name Sunstep so I love your kitty! Is she still living? I hope so!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ivystar pads onto Tall Rock the sun hits her sleek black pelt making it sparkle. She pads to the edge of Tall Rock and lies down letting her paws hang over the edge. Glancing around the camp Ivystar manages a smile, Dawnkit and Fawnkit are sneaking up on their father, Jayfrost. While he talks to Kinkkit, a serious expression is on his face so Ivystar figures Kinkkit didn't do anything good. Though you never can be sure with Jayfrost, he's a pretty serious cat. Ivystar doesn't completely trust him, he often argues with her and he was a Tunneler so that makes things even more complicated. Ivystar only picked him as her deputy because of that title, she thought that having a Tunneler by her side would make things easy, instead they make things harder. Though shes only been a leader for six moons she feels a bit more used to her position then when she first started. At least she likes to think she doesn't make dumb decisions anymore. She wishes she had made Meadowheart or Sweetpetal deputy. But it probably would have looked bad making your best friend or sister deputy but there the cats shes closets to. A cat appears at the side of her sight and her vision tunnels. Rainwing smiles at her his yellow eyes sparkle, then he turns towards the fresh-kill pile and grabs a thrush heading towards Tall Rock. _He's going to share prey with me! _Ivystar's heart quickens,

"Hi!" Lionshadow's voice behind her makes Ivystar want to snarl. _Stupid tom!_

"What?" she asks a hint of snarl in her voice, Lionshadow draws back.

"Uhh...sorry for bothering you...I just though...never mind" he pads away, _I've told him so many times were not mates anymore! Just because he's the father to Dewpaw, Harepaw, Honeypaw and Poppypaw doesn't mean I like him! I used to but times change. _Ivystar's heart sinks as she looks back at Rainwing, he glances in her direction but seeing her with Lionshadow he pads quickly off. Deciding to sit beside Rippleheart, one of the prettiest she-cats in the Clan. The other being Ivystar's sister, Sweetpetal. Ivystar resists the urge to slash Rippleheart over her muzzle as she licks Rainwing's ear. Hearing his purr she wants to yowl but luckily Meadowheart pads over at just the right time.

"Want to go hunting?" she asks, Ivystar manages a smile the sight of Rippleheart and Rainwing together still fresh in her mind.

"Sure."

* * *

Ivystar hares after a rabbit, her paws hitting the moor hard as she gain speed. Once in range she pounces giving the rabbit a swift bite to the neck. _Thank StarClan for this prey! _Looking up Ivystar spots Meadowheart with three mice hanging by their tails from her mouth.

"Nice catches!" she praises, Meadowheart smiles.

"You to," she mumbles though mouse fur, Ivystar shuffles on her paws.

"Meadowheart, I'm actually going to go into the Tunnels to see how things are coming along, you go back to camp." Ivystar meows, Meadowheart shakes her head.

"No I'll come with, I've never been in the tunnels before!" she exclaims, Ivystar shifts from paw to paw.

"And you probably won't want to ever again, I don't know how Sweetpetal survives there's practically no air down there but come on lets go I promised the Tunnelers." Ivystar races off, Meadowheart hard on her paws. The nearest tunnel entrance is a rabbit hole just a few yards away. They reach it in a couple bounds and Ivystar pokes her head inside.

"Hello?" she calls, no response. Shrugging to Meadowheart she pads into the gloomy tunnel, Meadowheart sniffs the air with distaste. A familiar white pelt catches Ivystar's eye and Sweetpetal pads into view, Poppypaw at her side.

"Hi mom! Isn't it great down here? Why don't you come down more often?" she asks,

"Because she's afraid of cave ins and she doesn't like the tunnels" Jayfrost growls as he pads into view. Sweetpetal hisses,

"That's not true!" she snarls. Jayfrost picks at his claws absently as though challenging Ivystar to respond.

"What are you doing down here? Your Clan deputy not a Tunneler you should be in camp sending out the patrols!" Ivystar scolds, Jayfrost's eyes flash.

"I sent out all the patrols already, besides I decided to come down and help since you won't give us Tunnelers any apprentices! Of course you were to busy mooning over Rainwing to-"

"I do not moon over Rainwing!" Ivystar yowls, her voice travels down the tunnel and she immediately regrets it. _I bet all the Tunnelers heard that! _"Just go back to camp, I'll talk to you later!" she orders, Jayfrost's eyes blaze but he does as she says grumbling as he passes.

"Stupid tom!" Meadowheart curses once he's out of ear shot, Poppypaw's eyes widen in surprise and Sweetpetal turns to Ivystar.

"Poppypaw and I should get back to work, Jayfrost is wrong about everything except...well we do need apprentices, you could have given us more of your litter than Poppypaw even though you were a Moor Runner..." Sweetpetal's voice trails off and Ivystar almost snaps a response but she stops herself.

"I'm sure Jayfrost will make sure the Tunnelers get all of his kits, unless Runningwhisper wants them to follow in her footsteps. And you have Blizzardwing's kits, both he and Shrewtail are Tunnelers, and I heard she's going to have a big litter." Ivystar meows, Sweetpetal's eyes seem to brighten at the idea of kits and Ivystar wonder why she hasn't had kits of her own. Being the pretty she-cat she is, Ivystar had fallen for an arrogant Tunneler named Lionshadow back when she was Ivystrike, the Clan deputy.

"Alright we'd better get going, Poppypaw you ready to dig?" Sweetpetal asks, Poppypaw's eyes brighten.

"Of course! Did you see that rabbit that dad caught earlier? It was huge!" she exclaims racing after Sweetpetal Ivystar watches them until they turn a corner and disapear.

"Should we go further?" Meadowheart asks, Ivystar shakes her head.

"I've had enough tunneling for one day." she decides and turns towards the whole with the sunlight streaming out of it, wonderful sunlight.

* * *

**Did you like how I answered your reviews at the beginning of the chap? Did you like the chap? Jayfrost is a ******! Anyway you can ask me any question you want in your review! That way we can get to know each other better :D I'm also going to have a question at the end of the chapter each time!**

**Todays Question:**

**_If you (not your OC) liked a cat and it turned out they liked a different cat how would you react?_**

**My Answer:**

_**I watch as Fawnbreeze pads over to Lilyblossom, his brown and white fur glistens in the sunlight. He bends down and nuzzles Lilyblossom's cheek, Lilyblossom purrs. The world crumples around me and I hold back my urge to go and slap that she-cat right in the face, glancing around camp I see Littlewing eating alone and I decide to try and talk to her, maybe it'll relive my heart break.**_

**I can't wait to hear your reactions!**

**~Petalwish**


	3. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Now to answer them...**

**Lulu Noctuam: It sure is worth a shot! lol! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I just write and hope that wonderful people like you will read and review :) About the names...well lets just say if your ever looking for any warrior names I have a seven page long word document with names! I get a bit carried away! ;D Yes about the leader mooning thing! Don't worry I was just trying to tell you guys Lionshadow is the father of Harepaw, Poppypaw, Dewpaw and Honeypaw but Ivystar doesn't still like him! Don't worry Ivystar isn't a braggart! SUGAR RUSHES ARE AMAZING! Grapes and whipped cream? I've never thought about that I'll try it! (Were having whipped cream tonight!)**

**Awesome Heart Pringle: Thanks and I also HATE Jayfrost and Sweetpetal is amazing! Spoilers: There's going to be a sequel thingy, more like an prologue story its about Sweetpetal's life! Anyway my sister isn't at all like Poppypaw she's more like a Harepaw (you'll see his personalty in this chap!) **

**BrambleBerryStar: lol your response made me laugh! GO you! Demolish that she-cat who ruined your life! I like her name Purepetal though Purekit sounds weird! Rapidpelt's a cool name though :D Keep up the great responses!**

**Dawnflower of Windclan: THANKS! That's what I'm doing!**

**OnceInABlueSun: Thanks! Icebreeze that little **** it seems like the white she-cats are always the ones to get the toms! lol! I LOVE the name Eagleleap and hunting always makes everything better! :D**

**ShastamaeFirepool: Wow you have been through a lot! I cried reading your review! Stupid Natalie! Then you had to move! Did you move far away? Did you have to go to a new school? Well I think he's stupid not for liking you! Maybe things will work out between you, you have to be optimistic! (Gosh I feel like a parent!) He read the letter in front of you? Wow he's shallow and I'm sorry if this ruins the mood I'm very serious about this I just feel to parent like so: HE IS SOOOOOOOOOO STUPID! YOU ARE WAY MORE DESERVING! (There I tried to sound like a friend you'd call on the phone, how she'd react!) I had trouble just like this but it was with my friend since kindergarten, shes a girl so its a bit different. I actually made friends with this new girl named Rachel, low and behold were not friends anymore and my friend (Tess) is still friends with her and so are all the other popular girls! (Which I'm not!) Also Tess lives across the street from me...I hope this made you feel better and not worse that anyone could read this! I wish you the best of luck and I hope things work out between you to! If that's what you want of course...**

**PItalfall11: GO PETAL BUDDIES! I like answering reviews! Thanks SO much! I took a while on this chap! Aww thanks I try my best to put my readers into Ivystar or any other cat I'm writing about paw steps! lol 2 pages of a review would be a lot so keep it simple! :D**

**Pebblethorn: Thanks! The kit cat thing was pretty funny! Am I still stupid? I'll tell you if I need any cats!**

**maddogjean1**: **YAY SUNSTEP LIVES! Littlewing was also your kitty! This is funny! STUPID Willowfrost! Graystream should be with whoever's POV this is in! I LOVE your reaction its very well written :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ivystar follows the apprentices and their mentors towards the training hallow. A sandy clearing, a bit like the camp with a few trees to shelter it and a large boulder a bit off to the side. Harepaw and Honeypaw are running ahead, while Poppypaw sniffs at everything warily. Ivystar realizes with a jolt that Poppypaw spends most of her time underground and has hardly ever been on the moor. Dewpaw pads beside Willowflame his nose wrinkled,

"I don't understand why we have to do this!" he mutters.

"Every medicine cat apprentice has to learn to fight sometime," Willowflame explains her voice soft. In all of Ivystar's moons of knowing the gray she-cat she'd never heard her voice raised it was always quiet. Dewpaw mumbles something that Ivystar doesn't catch but Willowflame glances sharply at him and he doesn't speak until they reach the hallow. Once there Ivystar jumps onto the large boulder, she flicks her tails to the mentors signaling that they should do their daily training. Birdtail mutters something to Honeypaw, Honeypaw's green eyes light up as she turns to face Harepaw. Rippleheart whispers something to Harepaw, causing Harepaw to dig his claws into the ground and he turns to face Honeypaw. They begin to circle each other, Honeypaw makes the first move slashing out. Harepaw easily jumps away, but Honeypaw isn't finished yet. When he jumps away she charges slamming right into him. Harepaw struggles to his paws, _Interesting Honeypaw went right for the offensive approach while Harepaw was all about defense! _Ivystar smiles as she watches her kits, just seven moons ago they'd been tiny moon old kits crying out for milk. Now they've been apprentices for two moons and are already mastering fighting skills. Turning her attention towards Dewpaw and Poppypaw Ivystar frowns, she's not surprised that Dewpaw doesn't know any fighting skills but Poppypaw should have mastered the basic attack and defense by now. It makes her wonder if Sweetpetal has given Poppypaw any above ground training, _have any of the Tunnelers ever really mastered fighting? After all if ThunderClan were to invade then the Tunnelers would be underground unaware of the fact that their Clan mates need their help! Like Meadowheart once said: There hiding like rabbits! _Ivystar shakes out her fur to clear her thoughts. _The Tunnelers have a different job than the Moor Runners..._A loud yowl from across the clearing breaks Ivystar from her thoughts and her blood turns cold. Honeypaw is lying motionless on the ground,

"What in StarClan's name happened?" Ivystar yowls rushing over to her kit.

"I didn't touch her! I swear I didn't touch her! She was attacking me and then-" Harepaw begins, Rippleheart silences him with a flick of her tail.

"That doesn't matter right now," she hisses, Harepaw's tail droops and fear flashes in his eyes as he stares down at his sister. Dewpaw rushes forward,

"I need cobweb!" he yowls. No one moves, "I said I NEED cobwebs!" he repeats, Willowflame nods to her apprentice.

"He knows what he's doing! Harepaw go and get cobwebs you can find them-well anywhere if you look" Willowflame orders, Harepaw dashes away. Ivystar bends down to lick her kit,

"Cobwebs are for bleeding right?" Birdtail asks quietly her red eyes flicking. Dewpaw nods and noses his sister over, dark red slashes are on her belly fur, oozing blood.

"I could smell it...but I didn't know it was like, like this-" he shudders and pulls away from his sister, Ivystar looks up her blue eyes faded black in the dim light.

"Will she-?" Ivystar whispers, Rippleheart presses her flank to her leaders.

"I'm sure Honeypaw will be fine, come on let's go back to camp" Ivystar allows Rippleheart to lead her away, something she never would have even dreamed of happening a few moments ago.

* * *

Upon arrival in camp Rainwing runs over,

"Ivystar! Is it true? Is Honeypaw-?" he trails off. Ivystar just stares blankly at him, normally if he even came near her, her heart would start pounding and she'd be lost for words. But now...well there was a whole different reason why she couldn't speak. Rippleheart murmurs something in his ear, he frowns.

"No!" he meows,

"Excuse me?" Rippleheart snaps her black fur bristling.

"I said no, I'll bring Ivystar to her den!" Rainwing retorts his blue eyes flashing, Ivystar just stares blankly at his but her mind can't help but race. _Rainwing's going to bring me to my den! He said no to Rippleheart! But Honeypaw..._just the thought of her kit drenched in blood, laying in the sandy clearing is enough to make Ivystar woozy. She leans strongly on Rainwing as he stears her towards her den, she pads numbly towards the moss and settles down, Rainwing is about to leave but Ivystar calls him back.

"Did you and Rippleheart have a falling out?" she asks, Rainwing wrinkles his nose.

"Why is that your business?" he retorts, Ivystar smiles dryly.

"I am your Clan leader, if you are having problems with a cat I need to know, I don't want any fights to happen" Ivystar explains though she's really thinking: _I love you and if you've had a fall out with Rippleheart then..._Rainwing dips his head to Ivystar.

"It was just a little argument, I promise we won't have any fighting matches. No need to worry" he mutters before exiting the den. With no goodbye, Honeypaw will be okay, but especially no I love you. Ivystar growls under her breath and despite all the thoughts brewing in her mind about Honeypaw her eyelids droop and she falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Ivystar races towards the training hallow her paws beating the ground. She leaps over puddles and bounds over streams, weaving around trees. She's so intend upon getting to the training hallow she doesn't stop to think: Trees in WindClan? _

_"Honeypaw!" she yowls her voice carries on the wind, and is soon lost. She sees the body of a sandy colored she-cat and she strains her leg muscles to go faster until their moaning for her to stop. Ivystar gets no closer to her kit, Honeypaw just keeps getting farther and farther away._

_"I DID THIS!" a voice howls in the wind, Ivystar growls.  
_

_"Who are you?" she asks, the voice just laughs Ivystar strains to reach her daughter. Then suddenly Ivystar's dream changes, she's running alongside bigger versions Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Dewpaw and Harepaw. Their all Moor Runners and their all happy to be them, Rainwing is beside her laughing._

_"I bet I'll win in a race!" Honeypaw challenges her voice happy and bright,_

_"No I will!" Poppypaw retorts tearing off with Moor Runner speed, Rainwing races after her._

_"You coming love?" he asks Ivystar, she smiles and races after her kits, Rainwing at her side. Nothing could be better, just then Honeypaw lets out a yowl and Ivystar's blood turns cold. Honeypaw is lying motionless on the ground blood surrounding her,  
_

_"What do we do?" Dewpaw asks._

_"Your the medicine cat! You tell me!" Ivystar yowls, Dewpaw stares at her._

_"Mom are you okay? I'm a Moor Runner...remember?" he sounds scared and Ivystar realizes that if Dewpaw is a Moor Runner than there's no one to heal Honeypaw! Honeypaw yowls one last time and then her breathing stops and she's as silent as the world around them._

_"Honeypaw is dead" Rainwing murmurs,_

_"Honeypaw is dead" Harepaw chorus._

_"Honeypaw is dead!" Dewpaw echos._

_"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Ivystar yowls._ Then the world dissolves around her and she lying in her nest in the leaders den.

"Ivystar are you okay? You were yowling in your sleep" Lionshadow asks his voice sounding wary, Ivystar gets to her paws. She's shaking but Lionshadow's voice seems to comfort her, she presses her face into his long golden fur and sobs. Ivystar feels him relax, he lays his head over hers and a lone tear falls from his eye.

"Honeypaw...she's, she's, she's gone."

* * *

***starts bawling* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She can't be gone!**

**Question of the Day:**

_**If your kit died how would you react? Do you think Honeypaw's really dead?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Now to answer them:**

**OnceInABlueSun: Thanks and I'd probably be the same way! **

**BrambleBerryStar: Well you'll find out! And poor little Dawnkit almost an apprentice!**

**maddogjean1: Me to! I'd love to be a medicine cat! I like Willowfrost's name though**

**Lulu Noctuam: I've had blue berries and whipped cream before but not strawberries and powdered sugar! The grape and whipped cream was VERY good! *wink wink* (about Honeypaw) Smallbird! Is defiantly different in my story! lol and Lionshadow and Ivystar was NOT a one night thing they actually liked each other for a while but then it fell apart once they had kits like Daisy/Spiderleg Shellheart/Rainflower Stormtail/Moonflower **

**Luna Pringle Night: LOT LOT LOT LOT LOT of blood! And thanks about the chapter!**

**Petalfall11: WAAAAAAAAAH is right! Thank you SO much :) Me to I'd definitely pull a Bluestar! (lol pull a Bluestar!) **

**Screechkit: (Changed your name?) Oh my gods! Your dog killed two of your kitties! :( **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ivystar pads glumly from her den, Honeypaw's body is smeared with fragrant herbs, her green eyes have been shut and she looks as though she's sleeping. Ivystar sighs as she gazes down at her daughter, her beloved daughter. The daughter she was going to race across the moor with, her only daughter who followed in her paw steps.

"Ivystar?" Willowflame's voice makes Ivystar spin around,

"Yes" Ivystar mutters glumly. Willowflame touches her tail tip to her leader's shoulder,

"Everything will work out, don't worry." she murmurs before padding away, Ivystar resists the urge to claw the medicine cat over her muzzle. _Everything will NEVER be okay! Honeypaw is dead! One of my kits is dead! _Ivystar pads over to Honeypaw's crumpled figure and settles down beside her. Lionshadow does the same, Dewpaw, Harepaw, Poppypaw, Sweetpetal and even Birdtail are already lying beside the fallen apprentice their noses pressed into her golden fur. Ivystar tries to breath in Honeypaw's scent but the herbs have already taken it away, Honeypaw's body is no longer warm. It is ice-cold as though she just jumped into a river during Leaf Bare. Sighing Ivystar gets to her paws, as much as she wants to honnor her daughter by sitting vigil she just can't. _I need to find evidence! Did Harepaw really hurt Honeypaw? No! He couldn't have she's his sister and no claws were unsheathed. _Frowning Ivystar pads towards the gorse barrier, the guards Moorflight and Lilybreeze glance at Ivystar and then at Honeypaw's body as the black she-cat pads from camp, confused expressions on her face. Ivystar ignores them, breaking into a run as she nears the training hallow. She rushes over to the spot where Honeypaw's life ended so abruptly, the sandy floor is stained with blood. Ivystar shivers and for a few moments she just stares at the red sand then shaking out her fur she begins to search the hallow for what? She doesn't know, just something that may be a clue about Honeypaw's death.

She finds nothing that seems strange or suspicious so she just sighs and pads back to camp, when she reaches it she finds Loonflight and Talonstripe bringing Honeypaw's body out of camp. Ivystar stops beside them and bows her head, _I will find out what killed you and I will bring justice to it and to WindClan my precious daughter I love you and always will. _The two elders nod to their leader before continuing to pad out of camp, glancing around Ivystar realizes just how down the Clan is. Honeypaw had been a popular cat and her death was very suspisous, many cats were glaring at Harepaw as though he was the reason Honeypaw was killed. _I can't have that! _Ivystar jumps onto Tall Rock and faces the Clan,_ no need to call them together their all here. _Taking a deep breath Ivystar begins,

"Cats of WindClan we cannot blame Harepaw for the death of Honeypaw. Honeypaw is his sister and I know that he would never hurt her, his claws were not unsheathed. I am trying to figure out what happened, but until I do I don't want anyone going near the training hallow. I need all the evidence in the same place, all training can be done by lookout rock. Also I know that Moor Runners and Tunnelers have always had trouble working together and they both do different things for the Clan but I need the Tunnelers to take battle training seriously because you never know when WindClan will be attacked during the night and even the Tunnelers will have to battle, Jayfrost I'm putting you in charge of organizing that, you and the other Tunnelers shall have daily battle practice near RiverClan border." Ivystar instructs Jayfrost glares at her but he just nods, the Moor Runners have smug expressions on their faces while the Tunnelers look hurt and angry. "That is all" Ivystar adds flicking her tail to dismiss the cats from the clearing, grumbling the Tunnelers pad away. Even Sweetpetal looks angry as she leads Poppypaw from camp, Harepaw is sitting beside his mentor, Rippleheart his head down. Birdtail is starring towards the apprentice den her eyes glazed over, Ivystar pads over to her.

"Birdtail's Honeypaw's death was not your fault, I know you feel that you were responsible for her and since she was your first apprentice and all. So I'm going to let you mentor one of Runningwhisper's kits when they reach six moons." Ivystar promises, Birdtail's red eyes brighten.

"I'll go play with them now!" she exclaims, rushing towards the nursery.

"Jayfrost won't be happy with that" Meadowheart's voice makes Ivystar jump and she spins around, Meadowheart's emerald green eyes are glistening with sadness but also hopefulness.

"Jayfrost can live with it, I'm sure Runningwhisper will want at least one of her kits to follow in her paw steps. Besides Birdtail deserves another chance to prove herself and well...I'm reluctant to give the Tunnelers apprentices because they-" Ivystar begins,

"Hide like rabbits." Meadowheart finishes. Ivystar nods,

"And they don't take battle training seriously, I mean...well they just make tunnels while the Moor Runners fight the battles with the other Clans and..." Ivystar's voice trails off, Meadowheart nods.

"But Jayfrost will get mad if you don't let at least one of his kits be a Tunneler, I'm sure Runningwhisper wants them all to be Moor Runners and I'm afraid Poppypaw will shut you out if you don't give her another apprentice to tunnel with and Sweetpetal well you know what I mean." she meows, Ivystar nods glumly.

"Well come on lets watch these kits and make a decision." Ivystar decides padding towards the nursery, Meadowheart follows. Birdtail is outside playing with Dawnkit, Ivystar smiles.

"I think Birdtail would like to mentor Dawnkit, and I should mentor one of these kits. Jayfrost is deputy after all and I'd like to mentor Fawnkit." Ivystar whispers to Meadowheart she nods,

"But Kinkkit can't tunnel with a twisted paw, let alone run much." Meadowheart points out. Ivystar nods,

"I think I need to talk to Jayfrost and Runningwhisper."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while! Anyway did you like the chap?**

**Question of the Day:**

_**Do you want there to be a Warrior Cat movie? Video game? **_

**My Answer: **

_**Personally I don't want a movie because I'm afraid they'll mess it all up by making the cats look weird or have odd voices because I think they'd do it in anime and I'm not that much a fan of anime stuff. I'd LOVE a video game though! That'd be amazing! Like maybe you could create a cat and then pick a Clan! (It could be called Warrior Quest. Like Wolf Quest! That would be SO cool!**_

**Until next time...**

**~Petalwish**


	5. Chapter 4

**Review answering time:**

**Lulu Noctuam: Yes anything is possible! But do you really think Harepaw? No claws unsheathed *wink wink* death berries could be possible! Oh it might take a while to figure things out but of course I know! I'm totally not still unsure! Never! I LOVE the name Fawnkit! She's been there since the beginning if you read the Allegiances but whatever! I do like SSS Warrior Cats but it takes so long for them to post and I'd like a series that came out every Monday for example and was an actually series or movie but I still LOVE SSS! **

**maddogjean1: With the right voices it could be okay! Yes flame and frost are opposites! I love Wolfquest to! XD**

**Screechkit**:** I've played Untold Tales but I don't like it that much all the cats are super small lol!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ivystar waits patiently for Runningwhisper and Jayfrost to join her and Meadowheart in her den.

"What is this about? You've already told me to do battle practice with the Tunnelers!" Jayfrost grumbles, Ivystar ignores him.

"I have noticed that Dawnkit, Fawnkit and Kinkkit have reached six moons and are ready to be apprentices," Ivystar explains. Jayfrost's eyes brighten,

"Don't worry I have it all taken care of, I've asked Morningblaze and Ashheart to mentor one each and I was thinking maybe I could mentor Kinkkit since she has a twisted paw." Jayfrost exclaims, Runningwhisper's eyes grow wide.

"But I don't want my kits to grow up underground! They need to be on the moor running and fighting not hiding like rabbits!" she protests,

"Who are you calling a rabbit?" Jayfrost growls. Ivystar flicks her tail for silence,

"Stop arguing! And Jayfrost you are NEVER allowed to give out mentors without my permission!" she hisses, Jayfrost's white and gray fur bristles and he opens his mouth to retort but Meadowheart cuts him off.

"Besides Ivystar promised Birdtail one of your kits since she just lost Honeypaw. And she's been playing with Dawnkit so Ivystar's decided to give her Dawnkit." the tortoiseshell she-cat explains, Jayfrost's eyes widen with disgust.

"How dare you-"

"I am the leader of this Clan or am I not, Jayfrost?" Ivystar hisses, before continuing. "I'd also like to mentor one of your kits since your the deputy. I trained as a Moor Runner so I will be training Fawnkit the same way."

"But Kinkkit-!" Jayfrost starts,

"Can't tunnel with a twisted paw" Meadowheart agrees.

"No I meant-" he starts again,

"They'll all going to be Tunnelers, Jayfrost. Whether you like it or not, you are dismissed" Ivystar flicks her tail, Runningwhisper is grinning widely. She blinks her thanks and pads from the den, Jayfrost does the same turning at the entrance.

"Why didn't you just make her deputy?" he grumbles, Ivystar bites backs a retort, luckily Meadowheart saves her.

"I believe you have to tell Ashheart and Morningblaze they won't be mentoring your kits." she meows, Jayfrost glares at her before turning tail and stomping from the den.

"That went well." Ivystar mutters.

* * *

"All cats able to sleep under the stars gather under Tall Rock for a Clan meeting!" Ivystar yowls from her place on the large boulder. The Clan begins to assemble, the Tunnelers eyes are bright as they stare almost hungrily at Kinkkit, Dawnkit and Fawnkit. Only Ashheart, Morningblaze and Jayfrost are watching Ivystar with disgust, _so Jayfrost hasn't told the Tunnelers yet...great. _"Today we are gathered to make Kinkkit, Dawnkit and Fawnkit apprentices, their mother is Runningwhisper one of our best Moor Runners and Jayfrost. WindClan's loyal deputy, who was previously a great Tunneler." Ivystar starts straining her ears to hear what the cats below are saying,

"Were going to get at least two apprentices, Jayfrost wouldn't have it any other way!" Lionshadow is saying to Beetleclaw.

"Great we probably aren't going to get an apprentice here, knowing Jayfrost and all..." Petalsky mumbles to Sunstep. Sighing Ivystar continues,

"The death of Honeypaw is still fresh in our minds that is why I'd like to give Birdtail a second chance. Birdtail mentor Dawnpaw well, I know she will become a warrior WindClan can be proud of." Dawnpaw's eyes light with excitement and she rushes towards Birdtail. Both Tunnelers and Moor Runners look surprised,

"We'll get the other two" Sweetpetal soothes an angry Poppypaw. _I'm sorry little one _Ivystar thinks before turning to Fawnkit.

"Jayfrost is a loyal deputy and these are his kits so it would be wrong not to mentor one. Fawnpaw will be my apprentice, she will train as a Moor Runner." Ivystar announces, Fawnpaw looks surprised and pleased at the same time, smiling she rushes over to Ivystar, they touch noses. Gasps of shock pass through the clearing,

"What?" Poppypaw yowls.

"We'll get Kinkkit!" Sweetpetal whispers, Poppypaw sits back down but she's glaring at Ivystar. _I truly am sorry! _Ivystar promises silently before continuing.

"As we all know, Kinkpaw has a twisted paw which means she won't be able to tunnel so I've decided her mentor will be Meadowheart." Ivystar yowls, rage breaks out in the clearing bellow. Kinkpaw pads happily over to Meadowheart, they touch noses.

"WHAT!" Poppypaw yowls her voice full of outrage,

"Jayfrost is a Tunneler!" Lionshadow protests.

"I thought you'd know better..." Sweetpetal murmurs staring sadly up at her sister before turning and plunging from the camp, all the Tunnelers follow her shooting Ivystar looks of pure hatred. _I thought you'd know better, I thought you'd know better. _Sweetpetal's mew rings in Ivystar's mind, sighing the black she-cat settles down on Tall Rock wrapping her tail over her paws.

* * *

**I don't own warriors! Please review!**

**Today's Question:**

_**When you think of the image of me (Petalwish the human!) What do you imagine me like? How old am I? Hair color? Eye color? Gender? Do I wear glasses? **_

**Example:**

_**I can't really do one! XD**_

**Until next chap...**

**~Petalwish**


	6. Chapter 5

**For this chap I'm just going to tell you the answer to my question on the last chap:**

_**Petalwish the human is a girl between the ages of 12-14 she has brown hair, just past shoulder length. She has stormy blue/green eyes and is a bit over average height wise. OnceInABlueSun was closest on the guessing side of things so kudos to her! **_

** Yep that's me in human forum! But I prefer being just plain Petalwish! **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ivystar paces back and forth on Tall Rock her black fur bristling angrily. Lilybreeze and Coldfang have just reported back to camp, saying that they spotted the Tunnelers setting up a makeshift camp near the gorge. Apparently they felt like they weren't part of WindClan, so they had set up a new camp for just Tunnelers. Growling under her breath Ivystar pads over to Rainwing and Rippleheart._  
_

"Would you like to come with me to investigate this camp?" she asks, both warriors nod eagerly before getting to their paws. "Bring Harepaw," Ivystar adds, Rippleheart nods before calling the brown tabby apprentice from the apprentice den. Harepaw bounds out enthusiastically, Rippleheart explains what their doing and Harepaw's blue eyes gleam excitedly. Ivystar nods to each warrior before taking the lead at the front of the patrol, her mind racing. _How dare the Tunnelers do this! _As though reading her mind, Rainwing pads forward and falls in step with his leader.

"It'll be okay, if anyone can convince the Tunnelers its you." he murmurs quietly, for a second Ivystar feels thrilled and energized but then she realizes one small-well actually big fact. Probably the only reason why Rainwing said that is that she's Clan leader and Clan leaders word is law. Sighing Ivystar just nods to him before forging ahead her eyes scanning the moor trying to spot a camp. None are in sight,

"Where-?" she starts,

"Underground." Harepaw mutters, Ivystar turns so quickly to face him. He looks startled for a second,

"How do you know?" she growls.

"Poppypaw told me" he meows simply,

"WHAT! You didn't tell me?" Ivystar yowls.

"No! It was a secret! And I di-"

"Go back to camp! Your taking care of the elders for the next three sunrises!" Ivystar orders, Harepaw's tail droops but he doesn't object. Rippleheart's eyes are wide and Rainwing is staring at Ivystar as though she'd grown another leg.

"Come on, we have to go underground." Ivystar mutters,

"But we don't know where the entrance is!" Rainwing protests.

"Then we'll just have to go into the tunnels and find it," Ivystar explains, the two Moor Runners exchange scared glances. _They've never been underground before! _Ivystar realizes with a pang, "Don't worry its not...to bad underground." she mutters, though her fur is prickling along her spine.

* * *

Ivystar plunges into the nearest tunnel entrance, slowly Rainwing and Rippleheart follow her. The tunnel is dark and silent, there's no sign of any Tunnelers.

"Come on" she hisses, reluctantly the two Moor Runners follow her. The first tunnel leads to a split path,

"Which way?" Rippleheart asks quietly. Ivystar tastes the air first, then she pricks her ears.

"More fresh scent to the right but more noise to the left," she mumbles half to herself.

"Lets go left," Rainwing decides, padding forward to take the lead and Ivystar lets him, silently relieved. The three cats pick up their pace and soon their standing in a huge underground clearing with mossy nests and tons of Tunnelers.

"Shh no ones noticed us! Over here!" Ivystar whispers sneaking quickly away to a corner of the clearing, Rippleheart and Rainwing follow her. No one notices their all to busy listening to Jayfrost,

"We have been excluded for moons! Given no apprentices while the Moor Runners get three! And when was the last time a Tunneler became leader?" Jayfrost's mew echos around the clearing.

"But Jayfrost, we can't live underground forever. Ivystar wouldn't allow it!" Sweetpetal's voice is calm and confident, Jayfrost growls.

"We won't let that sorry excuse for a she-cat boss us around! Am I right Sweetpetal?" he glares at the white she-cat, to Ivystar's surprise she nods.

"But-!" Poppypaw starts, Sweetpetal whispers something in her ear and the apprentice falls silent.

"We _can _live underground and we WILL!" Jayfrost yowls, no cat replies. The clearing falls silent, Ivystar takes a deep breath. _I have to stop this! _She pads forward, flicking her tail for Rainwing and Rippleheart to follow her.

"No you won't and you can't!" Ivystar raises her voice, gasps of shock arise from the clearing. Jayfrost glares at her,

"Who says?" he sneers.

"Me! And I'm Clan leader!" Ivystar snaps, Jayfrost dips his claws into the ground, Ivystar continues. "All of you need to come back to camp right now!"

"Never!" Jayfrost screeches, Ivystar turns to face her deputy.

"Then leave, I'm not forcing you to come back to the Clan. If any of you want to leave then so be it, go rogue follow Jayfrost see if I care!" she hisses, Jayfrost looks surprised for a few moments then he smiles.

"Join me!" he yowls, "Come forward if you wish to take revenge on WindClan!" Tunnelers glance at each other, no cat pads forward except, Lionshadow.

"I'm sorry Ivystar, but you have hurt my feelings multiple times. Then you hurt my pride..." he goes to stand beside Jayfrost glaring at other cats expectantly. Finally Blizzardwing, Wolfear, and Beetleclaw join Jayfrost. _That's most of the Tunnelers! _Ivystar turns to the other Tunnelers,

"Well?" she questions.

"I couldn't leave you, as much as I believe your wrong." Poppypaw mumbles,

"Me neither, Ivystar I love you and all us Tunnelers want is some pride." Sweetpetal explains padding to stand beside her sister, Poppypaw follows.

"I'm WindClan" Ashheart growls,

"Me to" Morningblaze mutters. Ivystar dips her head to the two Tunnelers,

"Well then..." she turns to Jayfrost, "We will have guards in the Tunnels and if we find you on our territory we _will_ kill you." she warns, Jayfrost meets her gaze through narrowed eyes.

"Of course..."

* * *

**DAAAAAA DAAAAAA DAAAAAAA DAHAHAHHAHAHH! Didn't expect that did you?**

**Today's Question:**

_**If you were Jayfrost what would you do?**_

**Until next time...**

**~Petalwish**


	7. Chapter 6

**Answering review time: (THANKS FOR 37 REVIEWS!)**

**_I'm a bit teary eyed right now! I looked down at the first review for chapter 6 and I almost cried it was from my friend kawaii-nyan-kitty who recently quit fanfiction! _****Anyway****_..._**

**OnceInABlueSun: I also hate Jayfrost! Theirs always a few certain cats I hate in my stories and Jayfrost is one of them!**

**Blue Moonshine123: Yes! Good idea! Build a small army XD **

**Sorrelheart: Yes they are right to be mad! And yes when Leaf-bare comes they may be sorry!**

**maddogjean1: lol dirt! I agree 100% with what you said! Yes its BloodClan! He's not a BloodClanner he's more of a Tigerstar-ish/Brokenstar-ish mix but not as mean! That happens to my memory all the time XD**

**Luna Pringle Night: Thanks! He's an awful deputy! Like Tigerstar was to Bluestar but Jayfrost isn't that bad! Don't worry! Who knows what will happen next? Well I don't even know! I just go with the flow! lol**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"...and so Jayfrost, Lionshadow, Beetleclaw, Wolfear and Blizzardwing have left the Clan!" Ivystar explains, yowls of protest and rage rise up from below but the loudest of them all is Shrewtail's.

"What about my kits!" she asks, padding slowly forward her belly round with unborn kits. Ivystar sighs,

"Blizzardwing is not her to father them and so..." her voice trails off, Shrewtail's tortoiseshell fur spikes and her green eyes cloud with sadness. Ivystar continues, "If you find any of these cats in our territory then you have my permission to kill them. They are no longer WindClan," cats eyes widen and they begin to murmur among themselves.

"Who will be the new deputy?" Petalsky questions, Ivystar takes a deep breath. _  
_

"That, I do not know but I have until Moon-high," she meows, Petalsky's tail curls but she looks satisfied.

"What about the Tunnelers that are still in the Clan?" Sweetpetal's voice wafts up to Ivystar,

"You will patrol and hunt in the tunnels as regular." the Tunnelers in the clearing eyes brighten. Even Poppypaw looks happier,

"Excuse me, Ivystar. May I say something?" Sweetpetal asks padding forward. Ivystar nods to her sister, expecting her to say something about the underground clearing. Her answer surprises WindClan's leader to no end, "I will be joining Shrewtail in the nursery. I am expecting Ashheart's kits." she meows, Ivystar almost falls from Tall Rock in surprise instead she glances at Ashheart. His eyes are full of pride and love for Sweetpetal, murmurs of congratulations rise up from the Clan and Ashheart curls his tail around his mates back pulling her towards him. Sweetpetal purrs before turning and facing Ivystar expectantly.

"Oh...uhh congratulations!" she manages to choke out, Ashheart just nods to her before murmuring something to Sweetpetal. Ivystar clears her throat, "Okay...then Poppypaw will need a new mentor since Sweetpetal will be in the nursery for the rest of her training." she explains, Sweetpetal flicks her tail. "Since Morningblaze is the only other Tunneler, he will continue Poppypaw's training." Ivystar announces,

Poppypaw's eyes widen, she pads warily over to Morningblaze who is known to be the grouchiest cat in WindClan. Maybe even in all the Clans. Ivystar sighs, "Does anyone have anything else to report?" she asks, Meadowheart pads forward.

"I'd like to move into the elders den," she announces, everyone is quiet for a few moments. _Meadowheart's becoming an elder! But I wanted her as my deputy! She's not that old! _Then with a jolt Ivystar realizes she is, _she was an older apprentice when I was born, she defiantly elder age. _She glances at Meadowheart's muzzle, its flecked with white. Taking a deep breath Ivystar regains herself,

"Of course, I'm sure the elders will love having you." she mumbles dryly,

"Come on Meadowheart, let's get you a den!" Loonflight exclaims. Meadowheart manages a smile,

"I feel like an apprentice again! Loonflight I'm pretty sure you showed me my first nest in the apprentice den." she jokes, the Clan laughs softly. Meadowheart goes on, "Does Talonstripe still snore?"

"Somethings never change!" Loonflight mutters, the Clan laughs for real and Ivystar smiles. _Thanks Meadowheart...for everything. _Though her friend is only going to the elders den it feels as though shes lost her and to Ivystar's amazement she realizes she has nine more lives to live while the cats below her only have one. _I'll out live many of my friends! _

"That means Kinkpaw will also need a new mentor, Moorflight you will mentor him."

"I am honored Ivystar." Moorflight meows dipping his head, Kinkpaw bounces over to her new mentor.

"Anyway I will announce the deputy at Moon-high, for now I need to think!" she announces before jumping off Tall Rock and down into the clearing, she glances at her sister. Sweetpetal doesn't meet her eyes, signing Ivystar turns tail and pads into her den. Collapsing when she reaches her feather lined nest, a rabbit is beside it. Harepaw's scent flows from it, Ivystar smiles but she's to tired to eat. Instead she plops down onto her nest, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

_Ivystar wakes to the sound of rushing water. She gets quickly to her paws and looks looks around startled. Then she realizes she must be dreaming, sighing with relief she looks around for any sign of her StarClan ancestors. None are in sight, shrugging Ivystar begins to explore. She jumps over streams, peeks into caves, rolls around in the grass. Pounces on butterflies, she realizes that this must just be a regular dream. Smiling she stares at her reflection in the water, that is when she yowls and falls backward. Staring back at her was the WindClan leader before her, Flystar. Getting slowly to her paws Ivystar peeks at her reflection again, this time a WindClan elder Goosespring is staring at her. Ivystar looks away and then back, Jayfrost's face appears in the water._

_"Ivystar, Ivystar, Ivystar" he meows, Ivystar blinks and Jayfrost fades from the water. Lionshadow replaces him,_

_"Ivystar I love you" he murmurs softly though he's not looking at Ivystar. Somewhere from far away Ivystar's own voice echos back,_

_"Lionshadow I love you to. I promise I always will," with a jolt Ivystar realizes that she made that same promise to Lionshadow moons before. Turning back to the water she gasps at the sight of her mother, Fallentwig,_

_"Ivykit! Don't play rough with Sweetkit! Jaykit get back here!" she's scolding Ivystar sighs, closing her eyes she images back in the good old days when she would play with her siblings Sweetkit and Jaykit. Yes Jayfrots is her brother. Just then Jayfrost's face appears in the water again._

_"What happened between us Ivystar? When I became an apprentice you were so distant!" he mumbles sadly, Ivystar paws at the water. I'm sorry Jayfrost! But I was mad you were a Tunneler! Jayfrost disappears only to replaced by Ivystar's own father, Rabbitstrike. He had died when Ivystar was only a kit, in a battle with RiverClan. _

_"Come on Ivykit catch the moss ball!" he yowls, Ivystar sighs as she pictures that day. The day of her fathers death, just moments before he was sent on a patrol to RiverClan's camp. He fades from the water, Ivystar gazes expectantly down at the water as it begins to ripple. No other cat appears, she sighs reaching out to touch the water as she does a voice booms in her mind._

_"You know what this meant, Ivystar!" Ivystar nods,_

_"Yes, yes I do. Thank you for your guidance, I know who the new deputy of WindClan will be. Thank you." _

* * *

Ivystar gazes down at her Clan, Poppypaw is sitting outside the apprentice den, chatting with Harepaw and Dewpaw. Shrewtail and Sweetpetal are talking under Tall Rock, Willowflame is tending to Lilybreeze's paw. Ivystar takes a deep breath,

"Let all cats old enough to sleep under the stars gather under Tall Rock to hear my words!" she yowls, the Clan begins to assemble, staring expectantly up at their leader. "I say these words before the exile of Jayfrost. May StarClan hear and approve of my choice, Rippleheart will be the new deputy of WindClan!" Rippleheart's amber eyes widen, and for a few moments she doesn't say anything. Then Rainwing murmurs something in her ear and she gets to her paws,

"Wow, Ivystar I never thought...me, I mean I'd be deputy of WindClan. This is a great honor and I promise to do my best to assist you along the way and maybe one day be leader of WindClan!" she raises her voice, Ivystar smiles.

"I couldn't pick a more reliable cat," she praises, Rippleheart smiles. Harepaw rushes over to his mentor,

"I'm the deputies apprentice!" he yowls excitedly. Rippleheart laughs, so does the rest of WindClan. Then cats begin to swarm around the black she-cat congratulating her, Ivystar meets Sweetpetal's eyes. Her sister nods, Ivystar smiles. _Thanks StarClan._

* * *

**Were you surprised Jayfrost was her brother? Did you like the chap? My minds pretty blank right now so I don't know what else to say XD**

**Today's Question:**

_**Its not really a question just give me ideas for kits! Shrewtail and Sweetpetal are both expecting so review with kits!**_

**Example:**

_**Name: Flintkit**_

_**Pelt: Gray tabby**_

_**Eyes: Deep blue**_

_**Personality: Prank puller, clumsy**_

_**Mother: Shrewtail or Sweetpetal**_

**So yeah please review! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! That belongs to Erin Hunter! And if you'd check out my joint story with OnceInABlueSun the link is on my profile, its on her account and its called Warriors Stars Dawn there's also a sequel called Warriors Fading Moon so check them both out PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! We update regularly! (Most of the time XD ) **

**Anyway...  
**

**~Petalwish**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'd just like to say THANK you all the kit ideas! Sorry if I changed what they look like a bit or if I didn't use your kit! And now:**

**Luna Pringle Night: YES! YES HE IS!**

**BrambleBerryStar: I do know! Congratulations! XD But since you created the kits for that story, I'm not going to use Lapiskit, I hope your okay with that! Plus I'm not sure Clan cats would name there kit after that shade of blue instead of just, Bluekit.**

**maddogjean1: She just wanted a Tunneler deputy and since they practically weren't siblings she just picked him! She didn't die she just left Fanfiction :( Thanks for the kits!**

**Sorrelheart: (I'm answering both your reviews together!) I'm not using Petalkit because I have a different Petalkit/paw who's sort of main in my Meadowkit story! There wasn't an explanation of Lionshadow/Ivystar brake up don't worry!**

**Blazing Blizzardstorm: Thanks for the kits!**

**Blue Moonshine123: Thanks for the kit!**

**jayfeather12345: THANKS FOR ALL OF THOSE REVIEWS! (I'll answer them all together) I love the name Jayfrost to! I LOVE your reply to chapter two! TOMS! They never tell when a she-cat likes them! Yes! Perfect idea! Hide in your room and write sad stories XD I agree! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Honeypaw! Yes if that director directed the movie I would LOVE it! Hmmm...I picture you as the dog on your profile! Yes! The cat with the amazing name is gone NOOOOO! Thanks for Briarkit!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ivystar throws a moss-ball across the clearing, smiling as Shrewtail's three kits launch after it. They were born a moon ago, brightening almost every cat in WindClan's spirits. Except their mothers, Shrewtail has been growing more and more distant since she had her kits. Growing skinnier and scrawnier with every day, her milk has already dried up and Sweetpetal has been nursing her kits. Though with her kits coming any day now Shrewtail's kits were forced to start eating prey young. The largest kit, a black she-kit with midnight blue eyes pads over to Ivystar proudly. The moss-ball clamped in her jaws,

"Well done Hollykit!" Ivystar praises, before hooking up the moss-ball and throwing it again. A much smaller orange tabby tom with dark green eyes hares after it. His brother, a white tom with gray flecks and amber eyes hard on his paws. The orange tabby reaches it first but he trips over his tail causing the moss-ball to go flying. The white and gray tom kit jumps into the air, grasping the moss-ball with his paws.

"That was amazing Snowkit!" Hollykit exclaims rushing towards her brother,

"Not fair!" the orange tabby tom grumbles. Ivystar licks his forehead,

"Come on, Aspenkit. Lighten up!" she jokes, just as Meadowheart pads over.

"Come on little ones, I'm sure Ivystar has something she has to do. Let me tell you a story!" she suggests, Aspenkit's eyes brighten.

"Yes! You tell the best stories!" he exclaims, Meadowheart laughs. Ivystar shoots her friend and thankful look, Meadowheart's eyes twinkle and she pads away, three kits bouncing after her. Ivystar stretches and pads over to her own kits, Poppypaw and Harepaw.

"How's training going?" she questions, her kits look up from the rabbit they are sharing.

"Great! Morningblaze is amazing," Poppypaw mutters, Ivystar settles down beside her daughter.

"I'm sorry...for everything..." her voice cracks, Poppypaw's yellow eyes flash.

"Yeah right..." she mutters, Ivystar takes a deep breath.

"I really am and to make it up to both of you...I'm going to make you warriors." she explains, Harepaw's eyes grow wide, Poppypaw jumps to her paws.

"NOW!" she yowls, Ivystar suppresses a smile,

"No my little one, not now. You still have to pass the assessment," she reminds her daughter, adding. "Its on the moor," Poppypaw falters but she shakes out her fur.

"Okay! Let's go!" she exclaims dashing towards the gorse barrier,

"Wait!" Ivystar yowls but she can't help but laugh. "Poppypaw we need Rippleheart and Morningblaze!" she adds, Poppypaw skids to a halt.

"I knew that!" she exclaims, Harepaw rolls his blue eyes,

"Are you sure your not a kit?" he teases. Poppypaw pounces on him and they begin to tussle, Poppypaw comes out on top.

"Who's the kit now?" she yowls triumphantly,

"It doesn't matter. Now both of you go and find your mentors," Ivystar orders, the two apprentices nod before racing away. Ivystar watches them fondly, Harepaw is racing across the moor searching for WindClan's deputy. Poppypaw races towards the nearest tunnel entrance and dives in. Ivystar sighs before turning back to face the camp, she pads over to Quailheart, one of her senior warriors.

"Your in charge of camp, I'm going with Rippleheart and Morningblaze to asses Poppypaw and Harepaw's warrior skills." she explains, Quailheart dips his head.

"I'll protect the camp with my life," he promises. Ivystar nods, glancing towards the nursery. Sweetpetal is basking in the sun out front her white fur gleaming in the sunlight. Shrewtail is staring absently out of camp while her kits Hollykit, Snowkit and Aspenkit listen intently to Meadowheart, Loonflight and Talonstripe. Just then Poppypaw and Harepaw burst into camp their fur standing on end.

"What's wrong?" Ivystar demands rushing towards them, Poppypaw is panting her yellow eyes glowing with fear.

"Dog...Rippleheart and...Morningblaze...fought it off...but...Dewpaw...Dewpaw..." he collapses to the ground, Ivystar stares at him her black fur bristling.

"Lilybreeze! Sunstep! Birdtail! Dawnpaw! Fawnpaw! Come with me!" Ivystar orders not waiting for the cats to gather she bolts from the camp.

* * *

Fawnpaw catches up to her mentor first, her gray fur rippling in the wind, for such a young cat shes a very fast runner.

"He'll be okay!" she yowls over the roar of the wind, Ivystar just nods to her apprentice unable to speak._If the dog found Dewpaw first...he can't fight that well he's a medicine cat! _The roar of the wind mixes with the unbearable sound of the gorge making Ivystar's ear drums almost burst. She can see Morningblaze and Rippleheart ahead, their fur caked with blood. Dewpaw's motionless shape is huddled beside them, there's no dog in sight. Ivystar's muscles groan but she wills them to go farther, just a little bit farther. She's almost to Dewpaw when she stumbles to the ground and everything turns red, then an unbearable voice pounds in her ears. _You can't escape me Ivystar, I will always be here despite the fact you left me. My blood is still in WindClan, Poppypaw, Harepaw and Dewpaw carry it. You know as much as I do that Lionshadow isn't their real father. You know the truth and until you reveal it I will hurt every cat you love, one by one. _Then the images of Harepaw, Poppypaw, Dewpaw, Meadowheart, Sweetpetal, Sweetpetal's future kits and even Jayfrost flash in her mind before Ivystar gives way to dizzying blackness.

* * *

Upon waking Ivystar groans, at first she's unsure exactly where she is. Then her eyes adjust and she realizes she lying in a feather lined nest in the medicine den. Harepaw, and Poppypaw are sleeping in nests to the right and left of her their flanks rising and falling. Willowflame is standing over the crumpled body of a gray tom cat and for a second Ivystar doesn't know who it is. Then it hits her: _Dewpaw! My precious kit! _Ivystar manages to get shakily to her paws, she crosses the sandy den reaching her kit. Dewpaw's eyes flicker open as though he senses her presence,

"Mom?" he struggles to look up at the black she-cat.

"Its okay little one, rest you'll be better soon." Ivystar soothes, Dewpaw shakes his head.

"Mom!" his yowl is suddenly desperate. "Mom!" he repeats, "I can see her!"

"Who?" Ivystar questions her blood turning cold. "Yes Willowflame is here" she adds stupidly.

"No mom! Its Honeypaw!" then his voice breaks and his breathing stops, Ivystar is silent for a moment then she breaks down in tears.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she yowls so loudly she swears they can hear it all the way in ShadowClan. "No! Dewpaw! No! Not after Honeypaw!" she presses her nose into Dewpaw's sodden pelt. Poppypaw and Harepaw wake, joining their grieving mother. With a snarl Ivystar remembers the toms voice, _I will never love you! Ever! And the truth will NEVER come out! But I will find you and I WILL kill you!_

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOO! DEWPAW! NOOOOOOOOOOO! DEWPAW!**

**Today's Question:**

_**Who do you think the tom is?**_

**Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Check out my new story its book 1 of 6 and its all about Sol's life and what made him bad so PLEASE read it and PLEASE review!**

**~Petalwish**


	9. Chapter 8

**ART!: (Answering Review Time!)**

**Blue Moonshine123: Well she still has Poppypaw and Harepaw and a few others...WHAT! I didn't say anything *runs off***

**jayfeather12345: Yes its time to cry *starts bawling* DEWPAW! Well anyway Hazel is so CUTE! :)**

**maddogjean1: Yes, yes it would be awful! Thanks again for Snowkit!**

**Dawnflower of WindClan: ****Thanks for the kits :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"The cats going to the gathering are me, Rippleheart, Willowflame, Petalsky, Runningwhisper, Ashheart, Poppybloom, Haredew, Fawnpaw, Shrewtail and Meadowheart!" Ivystar announces from Tall Rock, flicking her tail for the mentioned cats to gather in the clearing. WindClan's newest warriors, Ivystar's own kits, Poppybloom and Haredew are whispering excitedly together. Ivystar sighs, its been a moon since Dewpaw's death and the Clan is beginning to feel a bit better. Though it took longer for them to recover, since Dewpaw's sister, Honypaw. Had died just a few moons before that, no one really feels save anymore. Ivystar doesn't blame them, every night she hears the toms threatening voice. Every night she tells him not to hurt her Clan, every night he returns. Ivystar shivers at the thought, before turning to face her Clan. "WindClan out!" she yowls taking the lead at the front of WindClan's patrol. Rippleheart pulls through the mass of cats until shes reached her leaders side.

"Ivystar do you think the other Clans will notice are drop in cats?" she asks, Ivystar frowns.

"I'm not sure, Rippleheart. After all the Tunnelers rarely ever came to gatherings," she meows. Rippleheart nods thoughtfully,

"Yes. But Jayfrost always did...how are we going to explain his disappearance?" she questions. Ivystar's fur pricks, _I hadn't thought about that! _Rippleheart continues, "I mean we can't say he's dead because he may come back. Or the other Clans might see him on their territory so what do we say?" the black deputy asks her blue eyes glimmering in the darkness. Ivystar sighs,

"Its none of their concern. Jayfrost is WindClan's problem alone, besides we'd have tell the other Clans about the Tunnels and the Tunnelers anyway." she decides firmly, Rippleheart doesn't look pleased but she dips her head.

"Alright...and Ivystar can I tell you something?" her voice is suddenly quiet,

"Of course Rippleheart. What is it?" WindClan's leader presses trying hard not to sound scared.

"Well...I've been having these dreams about...well it was a battle and there were cats hurt lying on the ground and masses of blood everywhere and...what does it mean?" Rippleheart asks, Ivystar freezes.

"Was there by any chance a large silver tom?" she presses, Rippleheart frowns,

"I can't remember...why?" she questions.

"If you have the dream again just look for one okay?" Ivystar meows, Rippleheart opens her mouth to respond but just then Fawnpaw rushes over to her mentor.

"Are gatherings scary?" she asks,

"Your first one can be intimidating. Normally I'd say stay by your mentor but..." Ivystar trails off,

"I'll watch her!" Haredew meows. Fawnpaw purrs beginning to walk by the young warriors side. Ivystar sighs, coming to a halt at the edge of a slight cliff. She stares down into the clearing below, ThunderClan's leader, Webstar and ShadowClan's leader Cinderstar are atop the large boulder in the center of the hallow. Ivystar starts towards them, WindClan behind her.

Leaping onto the boulder Ivystar nods to each leader. Cinderstar narrows her eyes at her, Webstar smiles. Ivystar doesn't say anything. For a few moments they sit there quietly waiting for RiverClan, and their leader Oakstar. Cinderstar breaks the silence,

"I see that Rippleheart seems to be deputy. What happened to Jayfrost?" she sneers,

"That is WindClan's business not yours." Ivystar meows curtly, Cinderstar narrows her eyes but she doesn't say anything.

"I wonder what's keeping RiverClan. Normally Oakstar's to proud to be late..." Webstar mutters half to himself. Ivystar rolls her eyes, _typical ThunderClan being worried about any other Clan! _

"I'm sure there just caught up, we may as well start the gathering!" Cinderstar hisses, for once both Webstar and Ivystar don't object. _Its to cold to be waiting any longer..._

"Let the Clans gather!" Ivystar yowls, all eyes turn towards the three leaders. "We can wait no longer for RiverClan, so lets begin our reports!" she announces, Webstar pads forward.

"ThunderClan has thrived in the past moon, we also have two new warriors Appleblossom and Harrenflight!" he yowls,

"Appleblossom! Harrenflight! Appleblossom! Harrenflight!" the Clans call. Ivystar spots the two new warriors sitting beside their old mentors eyes shinning.

"The prey has been well in ThunderClan though Leaf Bare brings hardship, sadly Larkfeather passed away peacefully and well fed she will be greatly missed but with death brings new life! Littleheart has kitted, Barkkit, Birdkit and Bristlekit." Webstar steps back allowing Ivystar to take his place,

"WindClan has been well. We have three new apprentices, Fawnpaw, Kinkpaw and Dawnpaw!" she announces,

"Fawnpaw! Kinkpaw! Dawnpaw!" the Clans yowl, Ivystar spots the three apprentices sitting beside Haredew and Poppybloom eyes glowing with pride.

"We also have two new warriors, Poppybloom and Haredew!" Ivystar meows,

"Poppybloom! Haredew!" the Clans chant.

"Shrewtail has kitted three kits, Aspenkit, Hollykit and Snowkit. Though with much sadness, Honeypaw and Dewpaw passed away due to...green cough." Ivystar lies, the cats below bow their heads sadness glowing in their eyes. "On a brighter tone, Rippleheart is WindClan's new deputy and the rabbits are plump." Ivystar adds,

"What happened to Jayfrost?" a cat in the clearing calls.

"That's WindClan's business!" Ivystar snarls,

"Tell us!" another cat yowls,

"Yes tell us." the smooth sleek voice of the silver tom fills her mind, _stop it! He's not here! _Ivystar thinks a gasp from the clearing makes her look up. A familiar silver tom is standing at the head of RiverClan's patrol.

"No...no it can't be."

* * *

**HAHA! HAHA! HAHA! HAHA! I don't own warriors and I also don't have much else to say! Review! **

**Today's Question:**

**_If this tom is leader than what happened to Oakstar and Fishheart?_****  
**

**Until next time...**

**~Petalwish**


	10. Chapter 9

**ART TIME:**

**jayfeather12345: I LOVE cliffhangers! I try to end my chaps with a good one :) You'll find out what the silver tom did!**

**BrambleBerryStar: Is it? Is it really? YES I DO! I am SO weird sometimes XD**

**Hollypaw888: I hate cliffhangers when I'm reading a story but LOVE them when I'm the one writing a story! Thanks and I'm glad your back to reviewing :D**

**maddogjean1: GO GRANDFATHER WITH HIS INTERNET! XD Or would he? ME NEITHER! **

**Blue Moonshine123: *winks* maybe**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Ivystar stares at the tom, at a loss for words. The silver furred tom leaps up onto the large boulder,

"Cats of all Clans! I am RiverClan's new leader!" he exclaims.

"What happened to Oakstar? Fishheart?" cats from the clearing demand their voice's confused and angry. The tom flicks his tail for silence,

"Sadly Oakstar was on his ninth life and he passed away, Fishheart was supposed to become leader but I challenged her for the position." he explains, adding. "I won." silence, silence, silence. No cat dares move as they stare up at RiverClan's new leader. Cinderstar breaks the silence,

"But who are you?" she questions eyes narrowing. The tom smiles,

"I was once Jack, then Rudy, then Moonbeam, then Stella, then-"

"Get to the point!" Webstar demands, the tom shrugged.

"You asked. I recently joined RiverClan, I'd say four moons ago was it? I was called Midnight back then but I then took on the name Silverstrike and here I am now. Silverstar, RiverClan's newest leader!" he exclaims, Ivystar narrows her eyes at 'Silverstar.' As far as she's concerned the toms name is Blue, nothing else.

"So...Blue, I mean _Silverstar_ why are you so late?" Ivystar questions, Silverstar meets her gaze his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. For a moment Ivystar is drawn towards him wanting nothing more than to be with Blue, like the old days when things were less complicated.

"Well _Ivystar_ all I can say is RiverClan has been suffering lately but were pulling through and with my new rise to power RiverClan will become the strongest in all the Clans!" he vows, ShadowClan, ThunderClan and WindClan's cats hiss their eyes flashing angrily. Silverstar ignores them, "But for the time being RiverClan must leave." he flicks his tail before leaping from the boulder and padding from the hallow, RiverClan beside him. After a few moments Webstar breaks the silence,

"Well...that was-err...eventful, until the next full moon may StarClan light your paths!" he yowls before jumping from the boulder, Cinderstar and Ivystar behind him.

* * *

"Unbelievable! That excuse for a tom!" Rippleheart lashes her tail as the gathering patrol enters WindClan camp. Ivystar is about to agree when Snowkit and Hollykit rush over to her.

"Sweetpetal's kittening!" Hollykit yowls, Ivystar's black fur stands on end and she turns to her deputy.

"Explain what happened to the Clan!" she orders before bolting towards the nursery. Ashheart is pacing out front his gray fur ruffled and his eyes dark. Ivystar nods to him before plunging into the bramble den, Shrewtail is bent over Sweetpetal trying to sooth the birthing queen.

"Where's Willowflame?" she demands,

"Here!" the medicine cat announces bursting into the den herbs in her jaws. She settles beside Sweetpetal, "Your doing well. It'll be over soon," she murmurs placing a paw on Sweetpetal's belly. The queen swats her away just as another spasm racks her body and a small kitten sack plops into the moss nest. Ivystar reaches forward and bites the sack open, licking the tiny kits fur the wrong way. Then she places the kit at her mothers belly where she immediately begins to suckle.

"How many more?" Shrewtail asks, Willowflame sits back.

"That's it," she meows, Ivystar frowns. _Only one? _She glances at her sister, Sweetpetal seems perfectly fine with only one kit. Just then Ashheart bursts into the nursery,

"How is she? The kits? How many?" he demands,

"One and she and the kit are fine." Willowflame meows padding from the nursery, Ashheart's eyes gleam and he races towards his mate and daughter.

"Can we call her Brightkit?" Sweetpetal asks, Ashheart nuzzles her cheek.

"Whatever you want love," he murmurs. Ivystar gazes down at the small white she-kit, _welcome to WindClan little Brightkit and may StarClan light your path always._

* * *

**Review please! Also GO TO MY POLL AND VOTE! ITS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! I don't own warriors and don't have much to say so:**

**Today's Question:**

_**How will Brightkit affect WindClan's history?**_

**Until next time...**

**~Petalwish**


	11. Chapter 10

**Art time! *sniffes* (Only two reviewers?)**

**Anyway thank you reviews and now to answer your...well reviews! **

**maddogjean1: Uhh...probably not but you never know! Go friends computer though your probably back with your own one by now...it has been a while :/**

**jayfeather12345: Thanks and I'll hint about Brightkit soon :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

As Ivystar watches Brightkit tussle with Hollykit, Snowkit and Aspenkit WindClan's leader's heart tears. The sight of the two litters playing makes Ivystar miss the days when she was only WindClan's deputy. When she had four small kits, now two of them are dead. And the others are warriors, _all grown up..._Ivystar longs to be in the nursery once again. Suckling small tiny bodies of life, she felt calm back then. Happy, their was only a bit of leadership hanging over her. But with these thoughts comes a sad memory, a memory Ivystar has been trying hard to forget. A memory that has been weighing her down, actually its more like a secret. A secret so powerful that if it got out, she would probably be forced to step down as leader. Her worst fear is to have that secret leak out, and now someone has come. Blue has joined RiverClan as their leader and he has threatened to spill that secret.

"Look at mEEEEEE!" Brightkit's cheerful voice jolts Ivystar out of her memories. The small white she-kit is racing towards WindClan's leader her orange eyes shinning. Ivystar twitches her whiskers in amusement as Brightkit trips over her paws. "Ouch!" she exclaims, at the sound of her daughters distressed voice Sweetpetal bursts from the nursery. Rushing over to Brightkit she licks her daughter soothingly on the forehead, before glaring across the camp at Ivystar.

"Why are you smiling? She could have been hurt!" Sweetpetal hisses, Ivystar rolls her eyes.

"Sweetpetal she only tripped," Ivystar mutters. Sweetpetal's eyes flash, she turns sharply away from her Clan leader picking up Brightkit by her scruff.

"Come on little one, lets get you to the medicine den. Willowflame will make sure your okay," Sweetpetal meows through Brightkit's scruff. Ivystar sighs, digging her claws into the ground with a slight anger. _Sweetpetal's become over-protective! Probably because she only has one kit..._muttering to herself Ivystar jumps down from TallRock. Sweeping her gaze over the Clan, most of the Moor Runners are on patrol. Only Lilybreeze and Petalsky are in camp, the two warriors are sharing a rabbit near the elders dens. Since WindClan has only three Tunnelers that are currently in warrior status. Those three cats are underground patroling the Tunnels, making sure Jayfrost and his group are no where in sight. Both Moorflight and Birdtail are assessing, their apprentices Kinkpaw and Dawnpaw's training. Fawnpaw is in camp though, she's chatting with Meadowheart, Tanglestripe and Loonflight though her gaze keeps drifting up to her mentor. _I should take her training..._

"I'm telling you Sweetpetal, Brightkit is fine she just tripped!" Willowflame is nudging Ivystar's sister from the medicine den.

"How can you be sure?" Sweetpetal asks, Willowflame bristles.

"For StarClan's sake I'm a medicine cat!" she hisses, Sweetpetal snorts but doesn't reply instead she whirls around and stalks towards the nursery.

"Mama?" Brightkit stumbles after her mother,

"Fawnpaw!" Ivystar calls to her apprentice. The small gray tabby she-cat looks up her eyes bright,

"Are we going on patrol?" she asks bounding over.

"Yes," Ivystar replies.

"Where to?" Fawnpaw presses,

"RiverClan border."

* * *

"What can you scent?" Ivystar asks as she and Fawnpaw reach RiverClan's border. Fawnpaw wrinkles her nose in disgust,

"RiverClan, fish and thunder-path!" she mumbles. Ivystar's whiskers twitch,

"Exactly. Good job," she praises. Fawnpaw puffs out her chest, though Ivystar hasn't been able to train her apprentice much she's happy to know that her apprentice hasn't missed any training whatsoever. Fawnpaw is fully up to date with all her training she should know at four moons of being an apprentice. "You'll be a warrior soon," Ivystar comments. Fawnpaw's tail swishes the ground and her eyes dart nervously towards her leader and mentor.

"About that, I-" she breaks off at the sight of a RiverClan patrol. Led by none other than Silverstar himself. Stepping in front of her apprentice, Ivystar approaches RiverClan's new leader. Her heart quickens as she stares into his blue eyes, shaking out her fur Ivystar gazes away. Focusing on another cat in RiverClan's patrol, a small brown and black tom. _He must be a new apprentice..._Ivystar decides.

"Everything good in RiverClan?" she questions, the apprentices eyes grow wide and he takes a few steps back but after a nod from his mentor. Whitewave, he pads forward until he's nose to nose with WindClan's leader.

"Fine, thank you very much. And how is WindClan?" he asks a slight edge to his voice. Ivystar forces a purr, her gaze darting towards Silverstar and then back to the apprentice.

"We don't have to be enemies you know," she murmurs. The apprentice's eyes widen and he cocks his head to one side.

"WHAT!" he and Fawnpaw yowl at the same time. Ivystar fluffs out her fur,

"What exactly do you mean, Ivystar?" Silverstar questions coldly. Ivystar sighs,

"I mean...well, we don't have to be enemies...I'm not saying we should...well not be enemies..." she trails off. Growling silently, _way to voice your ideas Ivystar! _She scolds herself, before turning towards the RiverClan patrol. Silverstar is gazing intently at her, Whitewave looks a bit scared, so does Firewhisker. Though the apprentice just looks confused,

"Ummm-" he starts. Silverstar flicks his tail,

"Quick Brackenpaw!" he scolds before turning towards Whitewave and Firewhisker. "I think I need to speak privatly with Ivystar. Go back to camp," he orders. Ivystar's eyes widen but she just nods,

"Fawnpaw do the same." she mutters, Fawnpaw's ears flatten and her eyes flash annoyingly but she just nods and hares off. The RiverClan patrol does the same, Ivystar turns to face Silverstar.

"Blue," she greets him, Silverstar cracks a smile.

"Its been awhile, Holly." he murmurs quietly, Ivystar stares into his blue eyes suddenly at a loss for words. _Holly..._the name rings through her mind. Back when she was a young warrior and was mad at her father after her mothers death and things in WindClan were complicated. Ivystar would escape to twoleg place, one day she met Silverstar. Back then he was named Blue, to escape her Clan heritage Ivystar called herself Holly. Only later on did she explain to Blue exactly where she lived.

"It sure has, Blue...I...I...I missed you," she chokes back tears. Silverstar narrows his eyes anger glinting through them.

"Did you, Holly. Did you? Is that the reason why you never came back to twoleg place, why you left me alone with our kits! Why you only took four of them!" he growls, pain floods through Ivystar.

"No! No Blue! I loved you and I still do...its just, my Clan...I needed to be leader..." she trails off again. Silverstar lashes his tail,

"Needed to be leader?" he mimics, "We where together when you were a warrior! Why would it be any different?" he hisses. Ivystar hangs her head,

"Blue, I just don't know...I'm sorry and if you ever forgive me..." she begins to cry. Tears streaming down her face, Silverstar just stands their with cold eyes. Until he pads into the churning stream and swims gracefully to the other side. He pads to stand beside Ivystar, pressing his wet pelt to her flank he licks her cheek. Blinking back her surprise Ivystar turns towards him.

"Blue...you...I thought you hated me...I thought you...you wanted to kill me and WindClan! I thought...didn't you kill Dewpaw and Honeypaw?" she questions, Silverstar shakes his head sadly.

"I would never hurt let alone kill my-our kits. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Ivystar but I have a twin."

* * *

**Can cats have twins? If not its just a cat that looks exactly like Blue! (Silverstar) Anyway do you think they should be together? Are you surprised that Poppybloom, Haredew, Dewpaw and Honeypaw are Silverstar/Ivystar's kits? Anyway please, please review! I don't own warriors and I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**~Petalwish**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, and the shortness of this chapter! Anyway ART time:**

**BrambleBerryStar: YAY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTER 1! **

**8Hollysplash8: That's okay :) And I didn't expect you to expect that...lol**

**Luna Pringle Night: To be honest, me neither! ;D  
**

**jayfeather12345: Yeah they had kits alright! A LOT of kits-never mind...**

**Velvetfawn: I would like everyone to take the time and read Velvetfawn's review...Were these by any chance the thoughts that were running through your head afterwards? Stupid! Arrogant! STUPID! ARROGANT! BERRYNOSE! **

**Blue Moonshine123: Me to!**

**Leafheart the Medicine Cat: Thanks and I am!**

**maddogjean1: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! You know what I find strange, you were the first person to submit a cat to Duskwater! That was MOONS ago! Oh my gods how time flies! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Ivystar pulls away from Silverstar her eyes widening in shock,

"You what!" she exclaims unsheathing her claws. Silverstar frowns and his blue eyes turn to slits as though remembering a memory not worth remembering. For a few moments he's silent unsure what to say or do, Ivystar watches him with a new fear. But also a new longing. She longs to be beside him just like the olden days, her heart pangs as she watches him dig his claws into the ground as though the memory truly does hurt him.

"Ivystar!" Ivystar spins around at the sound of Rippleheart and Rainwing's voices, the two warriors are rushing towards their Clan leader. "Are you okay?" Rippleheart asks, Ivystar opens her mouth to talk but Rippleheart rushes on. "Fawnpaw told me!" she exclaims, before glancing from her leader to Silverstar and then back.

"We...were just talking," Silverstar meows coldly forcing his fur to lie flat. Rippleheart talks a step back as though startled,

"Oh! No! I didn't mean...I didn't think! Fawnpaw said..." she trails off. Ivystar flicks her tail,

"What's done is done. Come Rippleheart, Rainwing you just interrupted an important meeting," turning back to Silverstar she adds. "Silverstar we'll have to meet another time...without my warriors, I am sorry." Ivystar mumbles, Rippleheart hangs her head, Rainwing does the same.

"Sorry Ivystar," they chorus. Ivystar just snorts, turning tail and padding away. "Sorry Silverstar," she hears Rippleheart mutter, Silverstar doesn't reply. But Ivystar can hear his tail swishing the ground, after a moments pause Ivystar turns towards her warriors.

"Well are you coming?" she demands, both Rainwing and Rippleheart look startled but they quickly rush towards their leader. Though they say nothing Ivystar can sense their shame, Rippleheart is padding slowly towards camp her tail dragging on grassy terrain while Rainwing's pawsteps are loud and steady as though he's giving imaginary kits a badger ride. Finally Ivystar breaks the silence, "If I were in the right mind I would make you both search the elders for ticks." she growls, before her warriors can reply she adds. "Instead I'm only making Rainwing," Ivystar waits for a reply, finally Rippleheart breaks the silence.

"Why?"

"I've had kits before Rippleheart and its obvious you need to move into the nursery, I'm sure Sweetpetal and Shrewtail will enjoy your company." Ivystar meows flatly, Rainwing gasps.

"Rippleheart! You didn't tell me!" he exclaims. Nudging his mate forward, "I'll clean ticks for moons but you my love need to get to the nursery!" his voice is ringing with pride and affection, Ivystar can't help by laugh. Rainwing turns towards her, "What!" he demands. Ivystar shakes out her black pelt,

"Nothing..." she promises. Rainwing is to excited to care, he circles Rippleheart fondly his eyes widing as though he can't believe his mate is having his kits.

"Can we name one Cinderkit?" he meows, before Rippleheart can reply he adds. "Or maybe Lionkit! How about Barkkit? Or Vinekit? Or maybe Russetkit! Or we could even name one Ripplekit...or maybe Rainkit or-" Rippleheart cuts off her mate with an affectionate nudge.

"The kits aren't due for some moons, I can still carry out my warrior duties." she meows, Rainwing's eyes widen but he nods respectful.

"Alright! But...nothing heavier than some moss and-" Ivystar silences him with a growl. "What?" he asks, WindClan's leader flattens herself to the ground.

"I smell rogue scent, in camp!" she hisses, Rippleheart and Rainwing crouch beside their leader eyes flickering towards the gorse tunnel. Just as Sweetpetal pads out, _whats she doing outside of camp when she has Brightkit to care for! _Ivystar wonders, about to follow her sister but the sound of three unfamiliar voices makes her blood freeze.

"Is this their camp, Flake?" a gruff russet colored tom cat asks padding into the clearing.

"It should be, Blaze. After all that's what the cat told us," a white and gray she-cat replies her voice flat.

"Yes but Flake are you sure there aren't more-" the tom breaks of at the sight of Ivystar, Rainwing and Rippleheart.

"Get off WindClan's territory!" Ivystar hisses, the she-cat looks startled beginning to draw back towards the undergrowth.

"Don't eat me!" she quivers, Ivystar straightens confused. _Eat her? Why would I eat a cat? _She wonders appalled, but Rainwing stretches his jaws wide.

"RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" he yowls, Ivystar pads towards the gray and white tom.

"Yes, run!" she exclaims, the she-cat who WindClan's leader expects is Flake rushes towards the black tom.

"Quail! Let's get out of here!" she exclaims,

"No! Flake we aren't going any where!" the large russet colored tom growls. Flake round on him her blue eyes wide,

"Quail and I are leaving!" she yowls, the black tom-Quail shakes his head. Licking Flake's cheek,

"Not without a fight!" he growls advancing towards Ivystar. Ivystar lashes out, only to stop at the sound of Poppybloom, Lilybreeze and Fawnpaw's voices.

"No! Ivystar we need these cats their GREAT tunnelers!"

* * *

**Again sorry its short, please review and I don't own warriors!**

**Today's Question:**

_**What do you think of Flake- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes, Blaze- large russet furred tom with amber eyes and Quail- jet black tom with dark green eyes**_

__**Petalwish**


End file.
